


It Was Just A Dream

by Angst_Witch (seriousfangirl97)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Dreamsss, F/M, I dreamt this, Other, Reincarnation AU, aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, dreams guys, enjoy!!, i'm letting you guys get in my head, it was horrible, so much subtle angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfangirl97/pseuds/Angst_Witch
Summary: A recurring Dream of a person you've never met has to mean something, right?





	

He held me in his arms and snuggled me close. For once I felt happy being held.

 

I looked up slightly, and for once in my entire existence I actually wanted to kiss someone. His lips so close to mine, my heart ready to burst.

 

He held me because he saw how jealous I was, he tried to lighten up the mood by nuzzling his face unto my own and tilting his head so that he could look at me from below. He asked me if I was okay now, that he had no interest in this girl that came over and sat on his lap, taking what little attention I had from him.

 

I bit my lip and nodded slightly, he stood up straight and held me a moment longer.

Before letting me go and disappearing.

 

I remember feeling this fluttery sensation in my conscious body and in my dream body, i felt actual happiness, not the one I fake to make it seem real. Not the happiness I fake so that everyone around me believes it, eventually making myself believe it.

 

It seems like whenever I am ready to forget about these feelings for this nonexistent, or if I end up thinking about Erwin, I end up dreaming about him. I thought to myself: Yes I was aware that I was dreaming from the very start, but I couldn't change the reality within this dream so that I didn't have to deal with these feelings. Forever pushing them back. And yet, my unconscious state of being told me: Watch this. It's what you feel. You feel this for a person that you don't know. For a person you don't even know exists. 

 

I woke up and In that moment I knew, I can't escape my feelings for him. Because I can't leave him, no matter how hard I try.

 

I can't remember his name, but I feel comfort whenever I think of the military title of Captain.

 

I will find you, one day, my Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely short, I know, and i'm sorry for that, I'll try to upload a chapter for past encounters soon, or get something else done.~ 
> 
> Based on a real dream I had that's been bothering me since I had it on December 18th, 2015. I kinda wanted to come to terms with it, so I wrote it down. 
> 
> I haven't dreamt of it since, so that method of using a dream journal works in my opinion.~


End file.
